The Real World
by Honestly.Living
Summary: The real world is harsh. Nothing like the world they knew. Now twenty-three and twenty-four, the gang learns how the real world works as they try to juggle jobs, family, and love in New York. Can they handle it? Or will they crumble and lose themselves along the way? Joshaya. Rucas. Other Pairings TBD.
1. Welcome To The Real World

**Title:** The Real World

 **Summary:** The real world is harsh. Nothing like the world they knew. Now twenty-three and twenty-four, the gang learns how the real world works as they try to juggle jobs, family, and love in New York. Can they handle it? Or will they crumble and lose themselves along the way? Joshaya. Rucas. Other Pairings TBD.

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Genre:** Drama/Friendship

 **Chapter Title:** Welcome To The Real World

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Girl Meets World.

 **A/N:** Hi! This is my new story titled _The Real World_. I hope you enjoy and for those of you coming from my other story _3 Years_ the epilogue is coming out soon, but without further delay here is _The Real World_!

* * *

The blaring sound of Riley's alarm clock made her eyes flutter open as she leaned over to stop the dreadful noise. Being her usual bubbly self she immediately had a smile plastered on her face. She hopped out of her bed and rushed into her best friend Maya's room. "Maya!" She called out as she poked her head into Maya's room. Maya turned over in her bed, not even acknowledging Riley, and went back to sleep. Riley only shook her head and walked over to the side of her bed. "Peaches wake up!" She screamed into her ear.

Maya woke up startled and shot up out of bed. Her heart was racing, face was flushed, and hair all sorts of crazy. As she calmed down she grimaced at Riley and rubbed her eyes. "I don't like you very much right now."

Riley beamed and proudly replied, "I know but yet you still love me very much."

Maya continued to rub her eyes and walked out of her room grumbling, "Yeah right. You're lucky I can't pay rent by myself or I'd move out."

Riley followed her towards the bathroom where Maya examined herself. "Okay Maya," Riley added, unconvinced.

Maya looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged. "I don't look too bad today. I mean my pajamas look decent. Plaid pants with a tank top? Classic but what I need to work on is waking up looking like that," Maya explained as she pointed towards Riley.

Riley looked taken aback. What she was trying to figure out if it was a compliment. "Me?" Riley asked.

Maya nodded. "Yeah. I mean look at you! You already are off to a great start! As usual. You're probably already prepared for your first day at work today." Maya continued to ramble and fix herself until a point where she stopped. "Wait. Why did you wake _me_ up for your first day of work?" Riley just smiled and walked away. "You know what? Don't answer my question. I'll just go back to bed," Maya declared as she walked back to her room.

Maya walked into her room and collapsed on her bed. She tossed and turned as she listened to Riley get ready in the bathroom. "Riley!" she groaned. "You're making too much noise! I can't go back to sleep!"

Riley poked her head out the bathroom and yelled, "Then get up!"

Maya sighed outwardly and peeled herself off her bed. As she stood on her wobbly legs, she walked towards her closet to ind some clothes to change in to. Soon enough, she was dressed and trying to figure out what to do with her hair. "Ugh. Riley!" she yelled.

"Just leave it down Maya. You'll be fine!" Riley advised.

Maya groaned and stomped a foot on the ground. "But I'm seeing you know who today and I want to actually look good!" she exclaimed.

Riley walked into Maya's room wearing a blazer and a pair of jeans with her hair in a neat pony tail. "Maya," she began. "Don't. You know what's going to happen and I don't want you to get hurt again," Riley said seriously.

Maya sighed and turned around to face Riley. "I know, but you don't understand." She stepped towards Riley. "The feelings I have, they don't just go away. Just trust that I won't allow myself to get hurt. I have my wall remember? No one, not even he can break it down." She smiled at Riley and pushed her towards the door. "So forget about me until two. We'll have lunch with some friends and then you'll tell us all about your first day at the prestigious Urban Magazine," she teased.

Riley gave Maya a small smile. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Riley left the apartment and went on her way to Urban Magazine, which was located on the Upper East Side. As Riley marched up the steps of the subway, she looked over at the big building that was Urban Magazine. Riley scoffed and adjusted her bag. "Here I go."

* * *

Maya took one last final look in the mirror before she left the apartment. She was wearing a pair of light wash jeans, a black tank top, and a plaid shirt. she quickly pulled on a pair of black sneakers before giving her hair a final toss. As Maya walked the streets to her destination, she pulled out her camera and took candid shots of the city. Maya soon arrived at Sulkin Photography and entered. "Hey Mason!" Maya greeted as she walked in.

Maya's boss, Mason, smiled at her as she walked in. "Hey Maya! What's up?"

Maya laughed. "I'm coming into work." Maya hopped on the counter and showed Mason her camera. "Look at the candid's I took on the way here. I couldn't resist. The light was just perfect."

Mason looked up at Maya as she talked animatedly about her photos. Her face just lit up. Her blue eyes became even brighter and her smile became whiter, Mason was entranced. If it wasn't obvious he's had quite a crush on her. Ever since she walked into his father's shop a year ago. Mason was twenty-three and Maya was twenty-two. The recent college graduate was looking for a job to help pay her rent, and Sulkin's was the perfect place for it.

Mason's brown eyes and brown curly hair never seemed to catch Maya's eye. She just passed him over for Joshua Matthews. Ah. Joshua Matthews, the apple of Maya Hart's eye. Her best friend's uncle, can you imagine? Yet, its the truth. Maya's been in love with him forever. The only downside for Mason- is that he works there. The chime of the door rang throughout the shop as Josh entered. "Hey guys," he greeted as he entered.

"Hey Josh," Maya breathed.

"Maya," he acknowledged her. "Mason."

Josh walked into the back to put up his bag and Mason turned back to Maya. "So Maya, I was wondering if you'd like to-" Mason was abruptly cut off by the sound of Josh's voice calling for Maya.

Maya looked at Mason apologetically and walked into the back to answer Josh. When Maya walked back Mason sighed and looked at her camera. "I was just sort of wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tomorrow night. No biggie," he whispered.

* * *

Riley waited patiently as she waited for her boss to come and show her around. Riley tapped her foot anxiously on the ground as she watched and waited. Before she knew it, her boss Penelope Mayer approached her. "Up," she ordered.

Riley's eyes widened in surprise as she quickly scrambled to stand up. Penelope started to walk ahead leaving Riley to follow her. Riley hastily followed her down a zig-zag of hallways until they reached a large, beautiful, glass office. "Wow," she breathed. "This is my office?" She asked astonished.

Penelope turned to look at her and pursed her lips. "Don't be silly. This is my office. You sit right there."

Penelope pointed towards a shabby little desk right outside her office. "That is your desk over there."

Riley tried to hide her disappointment by smiling. "Of course. So what do I get to do first? Write an article?" She asked excitedly. "Well I mean of course nothing big at first but I'm just excited to write something!" she rambled.

Penelope held her hand up signaling for Riley to stop. "I'm going to stop you right there. Here's what you can do first."

Penelope handed Riley a sticky note with something scribbled on it. Riley took it and read it out loud. "Five soy lattes, four soy chai's, and two non fat espresso's?" Riley looked at the paper and Penelope again. "Excuse me Ms. Mayer I don't understand. These are coffee orders. I thought you hired me as a writer."

Penelope laughed and stared at at Riley. "I did but see that's just a title. You have to work your way up in my company. Despite the degree that you earned. So, I'll need these coffee orders by twelve. Just in time for the staff meeting. Now go on. I want them here on time."

* * *

Lucas Friar waited outside Urban Magazine anxiously for his girlfriend, Riley Matthews to leave so that they could meet their friends for lunch. After what felt like hours of waiting, Riley finally came out the building. Riley walked out and gave Lucas a hug as he waited anxiously for her to tell him how her day went. They pulled back from their embrace and began to walk towards the subway station. "So?" he pressed.

Riley looked at him and smiled. "So?"

Lucas sighed and looked at her. "How was you first day?"

Riley put on a fake smile and looked at the ground to buy her some time. She thought carefully about her day and how it _wasn't_ what she hoped. She looked up at Lucas and pecked his cheek. "It was perfect. I couldn't be happier." They walked on in silence for a moment. "So how was your day? Any step closer to become that amazing vet I know you'll be?"

Lucas laughed. "Yes and my professors say if I put in the extra work now, I can graduate with the upcoming class."

Riley stopped walking and looked at Lucas excitedly. "Are you serious? Oh my god!" She grabbed Lucas' face and kissed him tenderly. "That is amazing! That's what you've always wanted!"

Lucas laughed and beamed at his twenty-three year old girlfriend. "Calm down its nothing big. Besides we need to catch our train."

* * *

Farkle Minkus walked into Topanga's and sat down in a booth as he waited for his friends. When he sat down his phone rang and he smiled as he answered it. "Hey," he greeted softly.

"Salutations dear fiance," Smackle greeted on the other line.

"How's Hong Kong?" Farkle asked.

"Great. I wish you were here but I'll be back soon," she comforted.

Farkle scoffed and sighed. "If eight months is soon."

Smackle sighed. "Farkle-"

"No!" Farkle argued. "We are supposed to be getting married _ten_ days after you come back. What do you expect me to do with these wedding plans that you're not here to help me with! You're the one who told me you had a dream for your wedding, but I only dreamed of the girl! I have her and she's miles away!"

Smackle sighed again. "I know that but my job is very important to me. You know that Farkle." She paused for a moment. "I have to go. I need to help with setting up the exhibit. I love you."

Not even giving Farkle a chance to reply, she hung up. Leaving a very frustrated Farkle on the other line. Farkle angrily hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Hey Farkle!" Maya greeted as she entered Topanga's. Maya sat down across from Farkle and smiled. She noticed his frustrated face and sighed. "What's wrong?"

Farkle sighed and twiddled his thumbs. "Nothing. Just a little tired is all. Working over Lansing International has me beat."

Maya nodded, unconvinced. "Okay." She looked back at the door and noticed Riley and Lucas entering. "Hey look its Huckleberry and Riley!"

The couple laughed as they entered Topanga's and slid into the booth. "What's up?" Lucas asked.

Farkle shook his head. "Nothing. So how was your first day at the prestigious Urban Magazine? Did you already write a stellar article?"

Riley smiled dimly and shook her head. "Nope. No stellar article as of yet but it was a very _interesting_ day."

They all laughed loudly as hey continued on with their conversation. As it continued, Riley looked outside and quickly excused herself. She walked outside and watched as her Uncle Josh walked up to Topanga's talking to some girl. He noticed Riley walking out of Topanga's and he waved. "Hey Riles. This is Julie. Julie is a-"

Riley crossed her arms over chest and jet out her hip. "A girl Maya shouldn't see you with. You know how she feels and you constantly reject her. She may not know this, but you are the _only_ person who can break down her emotional wall. So you need to stay away from Maya. I'm tired of seeing her get hurt. I wouldn't go into Topanga's right now if I were you."

Riley walked into Topanga's and noticed Zay sitting with the group now. "Hey," Riley greeted as she sat back down. "When did you get here?"

"I actually walked right past you," Zay explained. "You were talking to Josh."

"Josh?" Maya questioned. "That's why you went outside. Why?"

Riley shrugged. "It was nothing. It was just about my grandparents." Riley folded her hands and looked at everyone else. "So what did I miss?

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked. Please tell me what you think because I lets me know if I should continue or not. Bye!


	2. The Real World Is Harsh

**Title:** The Real World

 **Summary:** The real world is harsh. Nothing like the world they knew. Now twenty-three and twenty-four, the gang learns how the real world works as they try to juggle jobs, family, and love in New York. Can they handle it? Or will they crumble and lose themselves along the way? Joshaya. Rucas. Other Pairings TBD.

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Genre:** Drama/Friendship

 **Chapter Title:** The Real World Is Harsh

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Girl Meets World.

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

The door chime rang throughout the shop as Maya entered Sulkin's. It's modern interior giving Maya a sense of comfort as her eyes barely gazed over it. "Hey," she greeted as she passed Josh at the counter.

Josh just ignored her and continued to look at some negatives in his hand. Maya, perplexed about his behavior, just brushed it off and walked to the workroom in the back. Maya opened up her locker and threw her things in as Josh walked in. "Hey," Maya greeted again.

Josh walked right past her, not even acknowledging her presence. He walked to his locker, which was right next to hers and opened it as if Maya wasn't in the room. As soon as Josh opened it, Maya shut it closed. "Is something wrong?" Maya asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Josh shook his head and started walking towards the workroom door. Maya ran in front of him, blocking the door. "If I didn't do anything wrong then why are you ignoring me? Is something going on? Do you need help? Please help me understand!" Maya pleaded.

Josh shook his head and whispered, "Just leave me alone Maya."

You know that feeling when you just can't breathe? Like you're suffocating? Like ocean waves are crashing over your head making it incredibly hard for you not to panic. Your heart skipping a beat from not excitement but fear. Fear of being left, fear of being a disappointment, or fear of disappearing off the earth. Maya Hart only felt those things in this moment. When someone she cared about with her entire being told her to leave them alone but Maya didn't show her emotions. She took a deep breath and replied in a shaky, low voice, "Fine." She stepped aside, leaving the door open for him to walk through. "I'll leave you alone."

Josh took one last look at Maya whose eyes held no emotion. They were empty. Their usual shining blue were gone. In its place were these gray lack luster eyes. Ones that he hated to see. No longer wanting to look at the heart he was breaking, Josh walked out the door literally leaving a broken Hart behind.

* * *

The twenty-one story building towered over people as they walked past it. Lansing International is one of the busiest technology empires in New York. Other than Minkus International of course. Farkle didn't want to work for his father. He was tired of trying to live up to his expectations. Farkle Minkus wanted to rule the world someday, but not under his father's watchful eye. So you could imagine all the arguments Farkle and his father had about his loyalty to the family company. So when Stewart Minkus showed up at Lansing International you could imagine Farkle's surprise.

Stewart Minkus walked through the pristine double doors of the building with a certain elegance as he walked towards one of the executives of the company waiting to escort him. "Hello Mr. Minkus. Mr. Lansing has asked me to escort you to our meeting today."

Stewart nodded. "Fine by me."

They approached the elevator and stepped. Once the elevator doors closed Stewart dropped his facade. "How are the wedding plans coming along? Everything alright?" He asked.

Farkle scoffed and stared ahead. "And how would you even know that? Last time I checked, you talked to me when you were telling me not to accept this job. Which was around what? Nine months ago," he pointed out.

"Because I wanted you to have the best job you deserve! And that's not just another executive position at Lansing International! How about the CEO position I offered you at Minkus International? It's still not too late."

"No thanks Dad," Farkle deadpanned.

"I thought you wanted to rule the world son! What happened to that? The ambition and drive you had, where is it?" Stewart investigated.

Farkle turned towards his dad and scowled. "I never lost it."

"Well then what about the world?"

"The world is still there and I'm gong to rule it. I just don't want to do it under you."

The elevator doors opened right as Farkle turned to face them again. "This way sir," Farkle said as he led Stewart towards the meeting hall. "I certainly do hope that we can come to an agreement on this business deal," he faked as he opened the door to the conference room.

* * *

The strong smell of coffee and whipped cream filled Riley's nose as she struggled to balance the coffee trays she was holding. "Ms. Mayer!" Riley called out as she stumbled into the room.

Ms. Mayer smiled and greeted Riley as she walked towards her briskly. "There you are!" She exclaimed. "Where's my coffee?" She asked.

"Right on top," Riley answered. Ms. Mayer reached for the coffee. "Do you think you could give me a hand? I think I might fall."

"No, no. You've got it. Just come to my office where you're done," Ms. Mayer said as she walked off.

Riley called for help again right before she tumbled to the floor.

Spilling coffee everywhere.

* * *

Riley emerged out of the bathroom stall with strands of hair hanging from her ponytail in disobedience as she washed her hands. Once finished, she looked up into the mirror and observed herself. Messy hair, coffee stains all over- this is _not_ what she signed up for. Riley sighed and reluctantly left the bathroom to head to Ms. Mayer's office.

Riley walked in quietly and waited patiently as Ms. Mayer finished her phone call, which sounded very serious. "No!" she argued. "If you actually think you're going to steal any of my writers then you are sadly mistaken. So don't call my office ever again."

Riley flinched as she slammed the phone down. Finally noticing Riley after a minute, Ms. Mayer started speaking. "Good. You're here. I need you to do something very important."

Riley's eyes brightened. "Really! Oh my gosh thank you! I was a bit worried that I would never get to write an article, but I see you've had a change of heart. I've had a ton of ideas for the magazine. Like-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. You are most definitely not writing an article. I want you to go help Tracy with her topic for this week. Give her an idea," Ms. Mayer ordered.

Riley quieted like a mouse and lost all hope. "Yes ma'am," she whispered. "I'll get right on it."

* * *

Lucas stared at his textbook as he looked at all the highlighted words. "I am never gonna pass this mid term," he groaned.

"I can help you," a voice peeped from behind him.

Lucas turned around his chair and looked around the cafe for the source of the voice. "Who said that?" he asked.

A girl with lightly wavy red hair and brown eyes smiled at him. "Me. I'm Rebecca. I'm taking the same mid term. I just can't get through chapter five and by the looks of it you're stuck on four. Which I might add is the absolute easiest."

Lucas smiled. "Well Rebecca I might just take you up on that offer. Come on we should start."

Rebecca picked up her stack of books and sat down next to Lucas. "So, where should we start?"

"I was thinking chapter one. You can never be too safe," he joked. He flipped open his book and read, "The anatomy of an animal," he began.

The pair studied for hours on end going over all sorts of vocabulary and diagrams. It wasn't until about ten o'clock when the cafe was closing that Lucas looked at the time. "Wow. We've been here all day studying," he said astonished.

Rebecca looked at the time and laughed. "Yeah. We have. I guess I should study with you more often. I think I might actually know this stuff."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah same. I should get going though. Still have class in the morning."

Rebecca laughed. "Yeah. Can I have your number? For studying purposes of course," she explained.

"Sure. You're a pretty cool person Rebecca. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Lucas left the coffee shop with what he thought was a new found friend.

* * *

Maya sighed as she took her things and closed her locker. While scrolling through her feed on Instagram, Mason walked into the locker room and spotted Maya. "Hey," he greeted as he went over his speech in his head.

Maya looked up and gave him a soft smile. "Hi."

"So," Mason began as he walked forward. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Maya put down her phone and smiled. "Do you think this can wait a bit? I've had a long day."

"Really?" Mason asked. "If you want we could talk about it," he said hoping that it would give them a chance to talk.

Maya shook her head and adjusted her bag. "Nah I'm good but thanks for the offer." She walked towards the door and turned around to face Mason. "Thanks," she whispered.

"For what?" Mason asked as he turned around to face her.

"For not telling me leave you alone. Some people just don't know how it affects others. Not even people you thought cared," she described.

Mason walked over to Maya and hugged her tightly. "I would never," he promised.

They pulled apart from the hug and smiled at each other."I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mason," she said softly right before she left the work room.

Maya left the work room leaving Mason alone once again. "Yeah I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime soon," he mumbled. "I'm so stupid!" he screamed.

Maya poked her head back in the room with a concerned face. "You okay?"

Mason quickly tried to play it off. "Yeah. Just taking a good scream?" he said, unconvincingly.

Maya laughed and walked back out. As soon as he was sure she was gone, Mason smacked himself in the head. "I must really be an idiot," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"We have a fine selection of flowers, caterers, and musicians for your wedding Mr. Minkus. Are we going to wait for your fiance?" The wedding planner asked innocently.

Farkle shook his head. "Unfortunately not but please do continue," Farkle advised.

The wedding planner droned on and on about the different types of flowers and arrangements the pair could have for their wedding, but the only thing Farkle wanted was his wife to be, not the empty chair next to him. "Please excuse me for a moment," Farkle said abruptly.

Farkle stood and walked outside the building for some air. He just paced and paced as he thought about the empty chair that was next to him. Suddenly, he stopped pacing and took out his phone. "Pick up," he mumbled.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Please tell me you know what type of floral arrangements she would like," Farkle pleaded.

The voice on the other line sighed. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Farkle just smiled and hung up the phone. He walked inside and sat back down in his chair happily. "I take it that your bride will be joining us?" The wedding planner inferred.

"Something like that," Farkle mumbled.

Soon enough she showed up and filled the empty side beside Farkle. "Thanks for coming," he whispered in her ear.

"No problem," she whispered back.

"Hello!" The planner greeted. "You are?"

She held out her hand shook the planner's. "Missy Bradford."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review and show others my stories!


End file.
